Im Not Alone
by carlskitty
Summary: I was eating break feast while my parents were at work when I heard loud screams from outside, I looked out the window to see what the screams were coming from. I looked to see these inhumane things running and bitting everyone eating there flesh off. Seconds later I heard gunshots and the creatures ran to wear they heard the gun shot happen, I thought to myself "This is my chance


I was eating break feast while my parents were at work when I heard loud screams from outside, I looked out the window to see what the screams were coming from. I looked to see these inhumane things running and bitting everyone eating there flesh off. Seconds later I heard gunshots and the creatures ran to wear they heard the gun shot happen, I thought to myself "This is my chance to get out of here." I ran out of the my condo complex down the stairs and ran till I hit the woods dodging every creature Im lucky non of them followed me. I finally got into the woods deep enough that I could take a break. I started to breathe quite heavy, when I heard growls and hisses I ran and climbed up the tallest/nearest tree I could find. They followed me. I looked down and there were about 6 or 7 creatures below me, blood thirsty monsters. I knew I was going to get ripped to pieces and get torn from limb to limb strangely I heard more and more hisses but not from the bottom of the tree. There was what it looked like a family of whatever those things are right above my head trapped in all of the twigs and leaves. I was startled at first, I tried to look to see if there were any bites but there were none. Thats when everything caught up to me. I sat there for days eating the fruit off the trees crying "What if my parents are dead" I thought I had no weapons and I was all alone. I heard what it seemed to be a silent gun I don't know what they are called but I know what it looks like. I closed my eyes for a few minutes and then I opened them to see a strange man with a clean shaved face. "You might want to come down from there it would be ashame if those branches broke holding your little friends up there." he said. I climbed down in silence still in shock of what had happend in the past hour. "Whats your name" he said "My name is Lily" I said. "Ok Lily i have to ask these questions before you can come back to the camp with us." "What do you mean us?" I said "I have a camp not to far from here its safe has food and warm showers." He replied. "Okay, what were those questions." I added "How many people have you killed?, How many walkers have you killed? Why?" he said sternly. " Not one of each so I guess I cant answer that last question of yours." I replied nicely. "Okay follow me" he said "I never got your name sir" I said "My name is Rick, and the camp isn't to far from here" He replied. "Do you have kids?" I asked " I have a son around your age." Rick replied as we got into a blue truck and drove to were ever he claimed was safe. We got there in about 30 minutes we got out and I looked to see what this place was and it was a prison with colossal fences all around. I walked inside the prison to see a group of strangers "Well introduce yourself to the noobie." Rick said "Im Michone, Im Teresse, Im Sasha, Im Lori, Im T Dog, Im Hershel, Im Maggie, Im Beth, Im Daryl, and Im Glen." They looked pretty dirty and not very welcoming but then I turned my head to see a boy around my age and knew it was Rick's son because he had mentioned he was around my age and he was the only one around my age there. "Introduce yourself" Rick said frustrated "Im Carl" the boy said. Here is your room you will be sharing with Maggie and Michone. I went into the room and sat on the bed while Maggie came into the room as well and said "Welcome to the family, Im sure by the looks of it you will make friends." Maggie said "Thanks, and is Carl always that shy?" I asked "No he isn't he probably has a school girl crush on you" Maggie added while smirking. "Im going to go outside" I added to the conversation I walked into the yard and felt the sun finally beating down on me and it felt so good you looked around with a smile on your face to see Carl in the yard looking beyond the fence you walked over and said "Hey" you startled him as he gasped "Hey, don't sneak up on people like that" He said smirking a bit "Okay I wont, why are you out here all alone?" I said "Just thinking" he replied "Okay Im gonna go back in now" I said "No wait please stay I really need a friend right now." He said to me with a smile on his face as I sat down next to him and looked beyond the gate it felt so piece full as he rapped his arm around my neck as we sat there. Daryl was working tower to make sure nothing was getting in as he saw Carl and I he took what was a polaroid Beth had found and took a picture of them. "Smooth little man" Daryl said while walking down from the tower and into the prison and up to rick gave him the picture and said "Those little love birds are out in the yard if you want to beat Carls ass." Rick looked at the picture and walked out in the yard to see Me and Carl playing as I has his sheriff hat on and we were playing tag Rick walked up to us and said "What is this?" as he showed us the picture "We were just hanging out Dad" Carl said. "Really cause it doesn't look like you guys were just hanging out, No Girlfriends Carl." He said as Carl blushed "Dad" he said very embarresingly "Carl" Rick said while walking back to the prison but before he entered I yelled "HEY RICK" and kissed Carl after Carl looked at me and smiled as I smiled back at him "My Dad is going to be pissed, Just looked at his face" we laughed as Rick came over to us and grabbed my arm and took me into the prison and locked me in my cell were I stayed "No one kisses my son" Rick said as Carl ran up to my cell "Are you okay?" he said "Yea Im fine." I replied "How long is he locking you up?" Carl said "I don't know" I replied Daryl walked by and through the picture at Carl "Here you go little love birds" He smirked as he walked into the yard "Im gonna kill you in your sleep Daryl" Carl yelled "I never sleep" Daryl yelled back. "Carl we are going on a run Im taking you and pick someone to go with ya" Rick said "Im gonna take Lily" Carl said "I don't even know why I give you a choice my son." As he came over san unlocked my cell "No kissin' in the car you hear or you will be locked up longer than you can imagine" Rick said as we got into the car I sat next to Carl we drove into a little town and parked the car before we got out Rick said "Ok stay with you partner I have a list of things we need to get for each group." he handed out a list of thing as we got out Carl gave me a quick kiss "Your gettin locked up when we get back little missy" He said being angry "It wasn't in the car" Carl said "Im gonna have to kill the both of you when we get back lets move." We went into a one of the stores not very far from the car but far enough so Rick and Daryl couldn't see us we got most of the stuff on the list when I said "Your Dad can be very up tight." "Ya he doesn't want his little boy to grow up but I make my own mind up." Carl said "Since we are alone" I said as I leaned in and gave Carl a kiss we kissed for a few seconds as we heard Rick and Daryl coming to check on us we pulled away quickly almost to quickly but at least they didn't see us I knew we were going to be really good friends but I didn't expect this to happen. "You guys finding everything good?" Rick said "Mhm" Carl replied. "Alright" Rick said as they went into one of the stores a few doors down as you guys laughed it off "Do we have everything?" I asked "Yup, lets go back to the car" Carl replied as you guys were walking a herd of walkers were passing bye I ran into the building with Carl as the walkers followed we ran to the roof but the higher we got the slower we became and the faster the walkers became I thought we were going to die but just as soon as we were about to get to the roof we heard gunshots but we kept running to the top as soon as we got to the top we were about to pass out we were so tired Rick and Daryl took care of the walkers in the building but the gunshot only brought more and more over walkers from every were surrounded the building we were trapped. It was like being famous except the people weren't dead and wanted to eat you. There was no way we were going to get out alive. But then i spotted fire crackers if i lit them it would Attract them and we would be able to get to the truck, we still had all of the supplies and we were ready by the time we found the Fire Crackers Rick and Daryl came up to the roof. We lit them And through them as far from us and the car as possible. The Walkers slowly but surely ran to the firecrackers we hopped roofs and finally we came upon the truck but there were more walkers than before we would have to be as quiet as possible or else we would die it was a life or death situation but ever since this happend its been life or death everyday all day. We lit another and through it towards the other one they all gathered towards were it was as we hopped into the truck and drove off. "Is everyone still alive?" Daryl said trying to catch his breathe. "Yea Im fine" "same" Carl and I said. We drove back to the prison without saying a word to each other. As the four of us drove up to the gate Michone opened it and let us in while Maggie was on watch duty. We got out of the car and walked into the prison it was the late after noon almost about an hour till sundown. When we got back Lori had made dinner with Beth and we all sat down said grace and ate it was quiet until Hershel broke the silence "Well how was the run?" "Well we got mobbed by walkers and almost died" Carl said "Im full Im going to go to bed" I said Tyresse seemed unwell as he got up aswell and went to bed later that night I woke up to the sound of screams Tyresse had died and turned in his sleep lucly no one got bit. Sasha put down Tyresse as everyone was terrified. "Everyone go back to bed its all fine" Rick Said as I went back into my cell only to find Maggie was not there she wasn't on watch duty because T-Dog is I walked into Carls cell were he sleeps with Daryl "Carl, Carl Maggie is gone" I say "what do you mean" carl replied "She isn't in the cell" I added  
Carl got up quickly "We got to find her" as we walked around the cell block she was no where to be found. Until we went into cell block D we found...TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
